In recent years, organic thin-film transistors (OTFT's) have been widely used in various applications. More particularly, the OTFT is promising in flexible displays because it has advantages in lightness, thickness, portability, and flexibility. Plastic materials such as PMMA can change the alignment of organic materials such as pentacene. Therefore, PMMA is suitable for use as a substrate for OTFT. However, conventional manufacturing processes such as photo-lithography and etching may cause damages on the plastic substrate, and thus are not useful in OTFT fabrication.
Accordingly, there exist in conventional OTFT manufacturing processes some problems, such as:
1. longer fabrication time and higher material cost due to complicated processing steps;
2. lower yield due to undesirable substrate etch by chemicals during photo-lithography and etching processes; and
3. poorer electronic characteristics because the conventional glass substrate provides no alignment effect for the organic materials.
Therefore, there is need in providing a method for manufacturing an organic thin-film transistor (OTFT) with a plastic substrate so as to overcome the aforementioned problems.